The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines; particularly bleed flow handling for gas turbine engines.
In gas turbine engines for use in powering aircraft, air is directed through multiple stage compressors. As the air passes through each successive compressor stage, the pressure of the air is increased. Under certain conditions, such as when the engine is operating at off design conditions, interstage bleed may be required to match the compressor stages.
To mitigate these conditions, gas turbine engines have incorporated bleed valves in the engine casing forward of the combustor which may open to rematch the compressor stages. These bleed valves have taken many forms from ports in the compressor casing which open via a movable valve element to devices which separate adjacent segments of the engine casing to thereby form an opening therebetween.
Although effective, direction of bleed flow into a secondary air flow may be relatively more complicated than a dump of the bleed flow overboard.